The Adventures of Harry and Cisco
by geeorgiaaaaaaa
Summary: Harry and Cisco are brothers. They end up going to a Superhero High School, and meet some amazing new Superheroes in training, such as Barry Allen, Kara Danvers, Mike Matthews, and even Oliver Queen. When Cisco gets his powers, and Harry doesn't, when he finally gets them, will he become a Superhero, or a Supervillain?


It was a cold winters day. This was the day, that both Cisco and Harry would start at their new school. A boarding school. Dante would've gone too, but he was adopted, so there was no way, for him to inherit the meta-human gene.

The new school was a few hours away, so the whole family was going on a road trip.

"Boys, you ready to go?" Mrs. Ramon asked, walking downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute mom," Cisco replied.

Harry walked down the stairs, behind her, carrying bags of rubbish, while Cisco breached from his room, to the car, outside.

"Dude, you have to stop using your powers. You might expose yourself," Harry said.

"You're just jealous, because you haven't gotten yours yet. Who knows, maybe you won't get them at all."

"Of course I'll get my powers. I just wonder what they'll be."

All three boys crammed into the back seat, Cisco sitting in the middle, since he was the smallest. Their parents, sitting in the front of their car, with Mr. Ramon driving.

A few hours later, and they arrived at their new school. Greeted by a thick iron fence, they waited for someone to let them through. Once through the gate, the magnificent sight, amazed everyone in the car, enough that everyone started going "Wow."

Cisco and Harry went to talk to someone to see who they would get in their dorms. They were only hoping, not to get each other.

Just because they're brothers, doesn't mean that they have to get along.

Cisco got told, his roommate was someone called Barry Allen, and Harry's roommate was Hartley Rathaway.

"I hope I get to dorm with you next time, Caitlin," a young girl said, Cisco watching from a distance.

The girl was young, long blonde hair, and wore glasses.

"Yeah, I hope so. Next year you'll be old enough to come," Caitlin replied.

"I'm going to miss you Cait. I don't know how I'll survive without you."

This young girl left, and this 'Caitlin' girl, was all alone.

"Hi, I'm Cisco Ramon," Cisco said, walking over, and shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Cisco, I'm Caitlin Snow."

"Was that your sister you were just talking to?"

"That was my best friend, Kara Danvers. We have been neighbours since forever."

"Cute," Cisco mumbled.

"What did you just say?"

"Um... Nothing."

"Mhm."

"So, Caitlin, who is your roommate?"

"This girl, Dinah Drake? Don't know who she is."

"I've got this guy, Barry Allen. His name makes him sound like a snob."

"Ahh, Barry Allen, lived down the road from Kara and I. Nice guy, sad thing that happened when he was younger."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself."

Harry looked around for his brother, not being able to see him. A few minutes later, and he spotted Cisco, with a girl.

"A girl? Cisco never talks to girls. What is wrong with him?" Harry whispered to himself.

"That's where you went Cisco," Harry said, interrupting the two, "Hi, I'm Harry Ramon."

"Uh... Hi, I'm Caitlin Snow," she said, smiling.

"Cisco, we should be going."

"Okay Harry. Nice meeting you Caitlin. Good luck with your roommate. See you round."

"Wait. Cisco."

"Yeah?"

"Pass me your phone."

"Why?"

"So I can put my number in it," Caitlin replied, with sass, "Text me. I'd love to get to know you more. Mostly cause I don't know anyone here, and no one ever talks to me, cause they think I'm a geek, a freak, and a loser."

"Well, I don't think that."

"Really?"

Cisco whispered in Caitin's ears, "Between us, Harry and I are massive science nerds."

"Me too," she replied.

"I better be going, don't want to leave my brother waiting."

"Bye Cisco."

"Bye Caitlin."

Cisco spent ages, walking around campus, with Harry, trying to find their dorms. Eventually, they did, Harry's dorm being down the hall, to Cisco's dorm.

As Harry entered his dorm, he found it very neat, and almost everything placed, to perfection. He sighed in aww, noticing that no one was actually in the room, and he had to wait, to meet, this 'Harley Rathaway'.

Cisco had the complete opposite reaction. He expected his roommate to be tidy, but all the stuff, on his roommates side of the room, had been thrown, and chucked all over the place.

"Hi, I'm Barry Allen. You must be Cisco Ramon."

Cisco froze, he had no words. There was no way, that he could live in a messy room.

Cisco was the tidy one, out of the three brothers, with Dante being the messiest.

He felt like dying, but then he thought to himself, "Maybe he is just unpacking."

Cisco waved to Barry, walked over to his bed, and layed down, passing out...


End file.
